Memories from the Islands
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Please read inside , full summary
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello dear readers , what's up ! I know you probably hate me by now because I never update or show up only twice in a month…I'm so sorry. I just finished taking my AP tests , so now I'm just relaxing in class , which means…more time to write stories! Hopefully , that happens, but oh well, you know me . One more thing , for the stories I already wrote , please feel free to update it yourself. For some reason when I write a story , I don't know why , but I never seem to come up with something (new plot) to update it. So if you like one of my stories and you want to update them , please feel free to do so. Okay , so this story will contain different chapters about my fav G Gundam pair, Domon&Rain . This is the first chapter, and all of them will have the same setting , the Guyana Islands , so now you know more or less . Hope you enjoy it , feel free to comment (go easy on me !) Hope you like it!

The Guyana Islands were beautiful and colorful. Rain hadn't seeing so many trees or myriad of flowers in any other part of the universe. Earth indeed was the most exquisite planet of them all , and she understood , to some degree, that the colonies were just an man-made imitation of its beauty. Nonetheless , the islands were like a prison to her. While Domon trained she did nothing but repair the Gundam , walk around , and throw little rocks in the water. She was bored , really bored…extremely bored. Nobody bother to call , there was no one there , and Domon hardly show up …only to eat. So , Rain sighed for the 128th time , and looked up. The sun was boiling the earth , and the trees only contributed with hot breeze. She felt some drops of sweat rolling down her forehead , and she looked at the tempting, crystalline water.

"I wonder if I could…"-she thought , while looking everywhere. No sign of Domon or any male species around. Slowly she removed her boots. Nothing yet. Looking at both sides she began to remove her jacket. She immediately felt the wind caressing her skin and a soft moan escape her mouth. "Much better"-she said out loud. Making sure nobody was watching her , she slipped off her dress , revealing her underwear. Coming from Rain , there is no surprise in finding out that she was wearing pink underwear. Even though she was blushing , she walked rather fast up to the little pool of fresh water and she jumped in.

"Wow!"-was the only thing she said. As soon as she entered, the water cooled her body and calmed her senses. Her natural pool was about 2 meters high , which suited her perfectly. She went underwater for a few seconds , and came out much ,much cooler and very pleased. The water was perfect. Finally a friendly cloud covered the sun ,and Rain threw her head back. "Now this is a vacation"-she thought , and closed her eyes.

Domon was mad. He grunted at the images of the Germany fighter in his mind , and finally threw the sword on the floor. "Snap out of it Domon , and think!"-he told himself. "There has to be a way"-he kept on thinking. "This damned weather!"-he cursed out loud while taking off his green shirt , revealing his muscular back. He was sweating like crazy , even his hair was damped. "Ugh , you stink Domon , go shower."-he told himself , while grunting again. He decided to do so , and cool himself a little. He remembered from his past training days that angry fighters loose energy quickly and never win the battle. He decided to head back to the camp , swim to shower , and eat something Rain had left over. He ran though , because he couldn't wait to get there. That word "waiting" wasn't in Domons dictionary .

Finally , he was there. He could see the Gundams head but no sign of Rain. "Rain!"-he called , but no one answered him. "Rain?"-he yelled . His brows met , thinking the worst when …he almost dropped dead! In front of him , floating on the river , was the body of a woman who looked like a goddess , in pink underwear , and probably asleep. Domon couldn't help but to devour with his eyes her curves and bosom and everything that made her . He shocked his head , then looked confused. He felt his ears burning but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her up , but he was hot. "Come on Domon… you don't have to wake her up."-the little devil told him- "Just jump in , and swim."

"No…there are other parts where you can swim."-the good angel snapped.

"Ugh!"-Domon grunted. His familiar sound woke Rain up , who screamed and covered herself , and made Domon blushed even harder while he turned around.

"What were you doing!"-Rain screamed.  
"Nothing! Just came to shower , and then …Hey , what did you think you were doing.?" He turned around , his eyes accusing her.

"Well…I…It was hot , and I thought…"-she was embarrassed and blushed.

"I'll get your clothes…"-he offered.

"Yeah…, thanks."-she said , turning around and waiting for him to leave.

"Wait a minute…YOU get your clothes."-his eyes met hers.

"What!"-Rain yelled.

"Yeah , I'm hot , I wanna swim."

"Stop being a baby, get me my clothes."

"No , you do it."

"Domon!"

He smiled , while getting rid of his pants , leaving Rain's mouth open. "I'm going in!"

"What?"- before she could protest a splash of water damped her even more , and following it, Domons head appear on the surface. Rain bent down a little so that her head was the only thing showing.

"You're crazy Domon."-she sighed but looked at the happy King of Hearts who was playing with the water.

"Just like when we were kids , huh?"-he offered a smirk while he splashed some water on Rain's face. She couldn't help but to smile , though they both knew the circumstances were very different. Domon swam away a little and Rain watched his body , loving the way his boxers clanged. He was such a strong man , so different from her best friend , the one others picked on because he was so thin. A little smile cornered her lips as she thought on those many times in which they played on the public pool , how she was never afraid to swim next to him . And now…she practically died when he came close to her. She felt embarrassed for changing so much , then again , she was now a full grown woman , and he , above everything , was a man. "What happened Rain?"-Domon had noticed the change in her face.

"Nothing Domon. How's your training?"- bad choice of words. Instantly , he became tense , his brows meeting , and he swam to shore. "No Domon …don't leave. I didn't mean to"-

"I'll get you your clothes."-his reply was curt , and Rain watched him as he walked away.

"You're so stupid Rain , you're so stupid!"-she cursed under her breath , and slapped herself mentally. Yet, just a few moments ago , at least for a minute, he showed her he was still that best friend with whom she fell in love . Domon and Rain were on the island for a few more days , and of course , new adventures emerged in which their lovy-doby emotions always defeated the most romantic fairy tales.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Regretting and Forgiving (Part 1)

" Come on Domon, we should get going…"-Rain insisted for the 4th time while Domon ignored her. It was sooo typical of him . He kept on slashing imaginary opponents with his rusty sword, and Rain looked up the sky. She knew it was going to rain pretty bad. She received a communication a few hours before telling her that a storm , a hurricane, was heading their way. She knew Domon wouldn't abandon the islands until he had mastered whatever he was up to , but at least she wanted him to get to safety.

"Domon , a storm is heading this way. Look up the sky."-she pointed at the dark clouds surrounding them. Then again , he didn't even bother to pay attention. Rain was starting to get mad . She knew the tent she had wouldn't stand the wind , and sincerely , she had no idea of a safe place in the middle of an island.

"Domon."

"Shut up Rain! Dammit!"

"Why are you like this?"

"Just leave me alone! Go away!"

Rain felt tears coming up but her anger made her stronger. "You are so insensitive ! Look , we're going to get hurt if we don't find a place to stay until the storm is over."

"No, you'll get hurt , I'll be fine. In fact… you slowed me down so many times. Just go and find a place for yourself!"-he looked straight at her , sword in hand , angry. Rain was deeply hurt but more scared that he would kill her. She just stared at him , and finally ran away.

Domon did regret what he said , but he had only one goal in his mind :his father. "Everything I do is for you , father." Then again , he deeply sighed , looking at the path that Rain had taken. Suddenly he looked up and a drop of rain felt on his cheek , then dozens followed. "I should get Rain"-he thought , and his idea was justified as thunderbolts began to strike.

Rain was wet and cold. The rain kept on falling on her while she made her way , a little clumsy , around the trees. She was tired , and hot tears were emerging from her eyes. Domons words kept on echoing on her mind , and frantically she was questioning herself why she put up with him. Well , she _knew_ the answer , but it was starting to hurt her too much. She sneezed to only bump with a tree's roots and fall on the floor. A huge sob was suppressed inside her chest and she tried to get up. Her knee was hurting but she knew it was nothing when she was able to move her feet. She had no idea where to go , so she stood under the huge tree, letting the rain wash her away.

Rain had always been afraid of thunder , even though she pretended not to be when Domon was around her , but now that she was alone…she was really scared. She brought her hands up to her face and lowered her head. Then , something , or rather someone stroke her shoulder and Rain looked up. It was that creature , stubborn , selfish , with no manners or taste…who was damped , looking at her with beautiful brown eyes , and actually with a caring expression. Domon bent in front of her , taking her hands into his.

"Let's go Rain." Rain looked at him surprised , she was mad , confused , yet please that he was there.

"Domon…why …are you ?"

"Listen , let's get to a safe place ." Rain tried to get up but then her knee hurt again. She yelped and Domon held her.

"What's wrong?"

"I fell before."

"I see." He lifted her in his arms , causing Rain to blush , but she hid it while burring her face in his hair. Domon moved quickly , he almost ran. He had to core lander parked between some bushes , and when he got there , he deposited Rain inside , and sat to drive. He didn't know where to go , but he decided to stay away from the trees. On the other hand , he noticed Rain had fallen asleep in the back seat , and he was pleased she had no time to scream at him. Little he knew that her silence almost took her away from him hours later…


	3. Chapter 3

_ What if Domon weren't the King of Hearts , and instead Rain was the hero of the story? Yay ! Read and review. This is not update fully , so plz let me know if you hate it that much. _

"I always find my way out of difficult situations, "-the woman thought " yet this time I feel I cannot complete this task." She sighed and looked around. She was inside a machine which was very unfamiliar to her. There were cables , computers , screens , and the 19-year old female just stared at them. She had her gun behind her back , ready to be drawn in case of difficulties. Even though the machine was turned off , she still smelled the fresh paint and the man-made circuits.

"Well , you aren't scared , are you?"- a male voice greeted her as she felt another presence inside the so call "gundam".

"Of course not ! Who's this?"

"Well , so much for being best friends." A tall man appeared out of the shadows. His muscular figure made her tremble yet she showed no sign of emotion. He was smiling , eyes sparkling with some degree of lust . He extended his hand yet it was dirty , so he chose to cleaned it up on his pant but never returned the offer.

"Hello Rain." Ten long years she had missed him. He was now a man , fully grown. So many memories filled her mind in those minutes that she didn't noticed he was hugging her. When she came back to reality he was staring at her , a few inches away from her face. She had a crush on this guy when she was little , and that candle wasn't unburned. Yet , she had no time for emotional break downs.

"I'm very sorry about your father."-His voice was solemn , and Rain sensed sincerity.

"It's okay Domon. "-her soft replied made his heart ache.

"So , you are tied up , are you?"

He sat in the floor , and she did the same , facing each other.

"Looks like it."

"I always blamed myself for not going with you. I should have been the one."

"What do you mean?" Her beautiful legs distracted him. He could not possible imagine how she could train in a pink dress. He slapped himself mentally and tried to answer. "Well , when Master Asia came to the town , he asked for one volunteer to learn. I should have stepped out before you did."

Rain smiled , and that made Domon happier "I was destined to be that one Domon. I have learned so much these years. I know you received training too."

Domon smiled and closed his eyes while his hair fell on his face." Yet , I'm entering as your mechanic."

"You.. Are?"-he looked at her face , still in shocked .

"What …who do you think will put up with you?"-his chuckled annoyed her but she didn't say anything. She was pleased that he was going to be that close to her for a year. At least something good was going to happen to her.

"You should get to try your Gundam. I helped to build it , specially for a woman." Rain hummmped and threw her gun at him. Domon caught it easily , and he gave a low chuckle. "I'll go outside , to the testing room . You should get ready for your mobile-trace suit."

"Huh?" - he motioned her to follow him to a compartment of the gundam with two hangers. "Are you serious?"

Domon smiled , and turned around not to face her. Rain kicked him and pushed him out of the gundam.

"This is ….(fill in )"


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Dear readers , I had a problem with the server and could not update the story . I hope you like this one , the ending isn't so great but I hope you get it because it leaves it open for the next episode. _

_As Domon and Rain were on their way to meet the gundam fighter from Neo Egypt , they fell into a trap. After the incident with Neo Turkey the crew had some "sour" moments , nonetheless , will this be the opportunity to finally get things straight or will it lead to secret hate? Read on to find out! _(-cries- I'm kind of proud of this idea , came to mind while cleaning my house)

"Get off Rain"-Domon commanded and Rain obeyed. The core lander returned inside the earth with the gundam. There was a sand storm coming their way , and they had to get to safety quickly. The only thing in the middle of the desert was a small cave within a small mountain.

"Let's go "Domon said while leading Rain.

As the wind started to pick up , they ran and finally went inside. Rain was looking scared and Domon said nothing. Out of nowhere sand and wind combined started to penetrate the cave and Rain screamed. Domon pulled her near him and started crawling deep in the cave. He could see little and the sand was slippery beneath him. Then , he felt empty space right in front of him and decided to stop. Rain had her eyes shut and unwillingly pushed herself against Domon , causing him to loose balance , and rushed them both into the empty space. Both screamed as they went down , falling into their enemy's trap.

Some minutes later…

Rain moaned in pain. She felt her whole body agonizing. She was in complete darkness. Suddenly a light shinned , and a face appeared in front of her

"AAAAAAH!"-Rain screamed while covering her face.

"Relax , it's just me." The sound of Domons voice calmed her down. "You okay Rain?"

"I think so. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No , but someone wants us here."

"What?"

"There was a lantern right where we fell , and some matches. Someone left them there for us."

"How long have we been here?"

"Not for long. I haven't found a way up yet. So , let's just keep going."

This time they didn't crawl because the cave was big enough to fit two Argos . Rain kept on watching how her pink dress was sandy and her arm had bruises. Domon said nothing , just kept on going ahead while holding the lantern. After almost half an hour , Rain stopped and called Domon.

"Domon , I need to rest." He turned around , staring at her , and nodded. He place the lantern between them , and sat. Rain did the same , resting her head against the inside of the cave. "Do you think we are getting out of here?"

"I don't know ."

"I'm so stupid!"-Rain screamed, smiling, and Domon thought it was the worst self compliment he ever heard. "I have the cell with me ! I could call for help." She started pressing some bottoms, and after grunting she put it aside. "It's no used ; with the sand storm there are no signals or we're probably deep down."

"I just can't wait to meet our opponent."

"Why are you so sure this is a trap?" Domon said nothing , but stared at the fire burning. Rain made a you-always-leave-me-out face , and sighed . She felt some drops of sweat running down her face , and felt there was a low oxygen supply.

"Domon"-she called him fainting.

"What?"-he looked at her , a mix of sadness and wornness as he contemplated the idea of not going out of there .

"I…"

"We should get going." He stood up , picked the lantern and walked without saying a word. Rain followed him . She was about to caught up with him when a rumble in the inside of the cave threw them off balance.

"What the heck was that!"-Domon screamed instead of asking. Then , a loud mechanical laugh was heard, and Domons brows met.

"Told you it was a trap"

"If you use the gundam , the cave will fall down ."-Rain almost whispered but Domon heard her perfectly.

"_Dammit" _he thought . Then , a rain of bullets was directed towards them , causing Domon to jump on Rain , to protect her.

"Those are gundam shots"-Rain yelled , and Domon grunted.

"How small could a gundam be?"

"Maybe it is not a gundam , it could be a machine , but I'm not sure."

More bullets passed by them , and they started to run in the darkness. Domon could hear it moving , and it was really close to them. Rain screamed as another set of shots was fired at them , and Domon screamed of anger. He finally stopped , holding Rain close to him. Unwillingly her head rested in his collarbone , and he couldn't help but to melt down at her touch. He could feel her crying , he knew she was scared.

"Rain"-his voice was soft yet firm

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

Even though he couldn't see her at all he felt her eyes on him. "Yes Domon , I trust you."

"Then close your eyes."

He hoped that she actually did , for he was about to save them both. "Rise Shinning Gundam!"

Within the sand itself , the head of the gundam emerged , and the cave started to break apart. Domon lifted Rain in his arms, and quickly maneuver to get inside the gundam. As he entered it , he lifted Rain high in his arms as the mechanical hands started to take away his clothes. He then placed her on a side , and stood waiting. Rain's heart was beating faster than ever. She could feel there were lights , but did not want to open her eyes. Then she heard Domon grunting and peeked. Her mouth dropped open when she caught a glimpse of Domons muscular back , and …something else. She blushed instantly , and shut her eyes real tight. A few seconds later the gundam was on the surface , the sand storm still strong.

"You can open your eyes." Domon said , while moving around. He could see nothing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Just be quiet."

He then looked at a small robot coming from a hole , which disappeared inside the storm. Domon was still on guard. "_It is not over yet ," _he thought .

"Domon"

"What!"

"Thanks"

"What for?"-he turned around to face her.

"For saving me back there."

He looked to the front , blushing , and just nodded once. Rain smiled , savoring the picture in her head. The sand stormed was over a couple of minutes later , and no sign of the enemy.

"Let's get out of here Rain." She smiled at him , and they kept on their journey in their shiny cage, Earth.


End file.
